Written in the Stars
by it's a wonderful dream
Summary: AU: What if Chuck never returned to Manhattan after 4x02? Would Chuck and Blair find their way back? Backdrop of N/S and D/S/N. C/B. C/B/Ev. Multichap.


**AU-What if C/B never met at the train station in 4x02 and Chuck stayed in Paris with Eva? Would C/B find their way back to each to other?**

Author: it's a wonderful dream

Disclaimer: Don't own GG

Author's Note: Please don't hate Chuck in this chapter. He's going through denial after what happened in 3x22 and wants to believe that he traded up to Eva and loves her. I am definitely a C/B shipper, though. I cut Louis out of this story. I don't really like him. I'll continue if I get reviews.

Was it him? Or was it some sort of sick hallucination? She quickly urged the taxi driver to hurry the hell up while she collected her thoughts. She was greeted by a frenetic Serena. "Oh my god B," Serena said with a raw voice. "I was at the morgue-," Serena hoarsely. "What's that, a sex club?" Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. There was a body with Chuck's wallet and ID. It wasn't him, but we haven't seen him all summer. He hasn't paid an Empire bill, his assets are about to be frozen, and he's dropped off the face of the planet. Even his P.I. can't find him-," blubbered Serena. "Enough. Chuck is fine, he's alive, he's in Paris. I saw him. Dressed poorly, but," Blair interrupted Serena's blubbering. "Did you speak to him? Is he coming back to New York?" Serena asked hopefully. "No. I didn't speak to him," Blair raised her chin defiantly. "Blair, even if he did sleep with...her, he's still my stepbrother. Can't you put your arguing aside and tell him to come back to New York?" Serena naively suggested. Blair shot her a look. "No. If you want him to come back so badly, then why don't you talk to him?" she said venomously. Serena wandered through the streets of Paris, finally seeing Chuck and some blonde. Chuck seemed taken aback and started towards Serena. "Congratulations, sis. You finally found me," he said drily. "So, you are okay. We were so worried," Serena said softly. "We includes..." Chuck said with a tinge of hope. "She pretends she doesn't care, but she does," Serena said. "Same old Blair. Hiding her emotions. I traded up though," Chuck said gesturing to the sweet blonde. "You say that, but it isn't true. You still love Blair," insisted Serena. "Why would I? She's just a deceitful bitch who loves playing games," he snarled. "Now, Eva is sweet, caring, beautiful," he trailed off with a dreamy look. Serena knew not to push. "Are you coming back to Manhattan? I miss you, Lily misses you, I'm sure Blair does," pleaded Serena. "What's there in Manhattan? I've got all in need right here," Chuck said gesturing to Eva once again. "Chuck please," begged Serena. "Goodbye, Serena. Have a nice life," he said returning to Eva. Serena angrily stormed away but put on a happy face for Blair. They were attending an opera tonight. Usually Serena protested, she hated operas, but she needed to butter Blair up. The opera was snooze worthy to Serena, but for some reason, entrancing to Blair. She was in a great mood, until she saw Chuck kissing the blonde by the Seine River when Serena and Blair were exiting the operahouse. "Typical Chuck Bass," she said stormily. Blair stormed over and waited, eventually tapping Chuck on the shoulder. He looked surprised and even a tad bit ashamed. "Don't ever bother coming back to Manhattan," she said as steadily as possible. Her voice horrifyingly cracked and tears had threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Serena!" Blair said grabbing her arm and dragging her along. "Wait! Blair!" Chuck yelled running towards her. "Henry, come back here. What is this all about with the brunette and the blonde?" Eva asked in a sweet, litling voice. "Nothing," he said hoarsely. "Because you know that I love you. And I never want you to leave me," Eva said sweetly. "I'm not ready, Eva," Chuck said evenly. "Oh," she said, clearly disappointed. "Well, I'll be waiting," she said graciously. He nodded mindlessly concentrating on the fluid, lucid river. What if he had never slept with Jenny? Would he and Blair be blissfully engaged? Or was it fate, maybe? He saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance. This was his home now.

tbc


End file.
